Unintended
by Muse-icfan756
Summary: Muse: Matt tries to pick up the pieces after his girlfriend dumps him over a silly mix-up. Set before Showbiz.


**New story? I think so. **

"I don't understand!" Matthew cried, backing down out of the hall. "What happened?"

"You happened!" The girl in front of him screamed, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. "I can't believe you have the nerve to come back here!" Matt held up his hands in front of him in defence just in case she tried to hit him. She certainly looked she was about to. Her eyes were wild, her fists clenched by her sides.

"Becky, please! Explain what I did," he begged.

"What you _did_," she repeated bitterly. Matthew looked at her with confused eyes. "You _know_ what you did, you bastard! You were cheating on me this whole time, weren't you?"

"What?" That was definitely news to Matt. "What are you going on about? I'm not with anyone else!"

"I saw it with my own eyes! This morning! You kissed her on the cheek. That girl in the shop!"

"W-you mean Katie? Jesus, it's only common courtesy. She gave me a good deal. I was being polite! In case you haven't realised, I'm not exactly full of money."

"'Gave you a good deal.' What sort of deal is that, Matthew?" He shrugged.

"8 eggs for the price of 6. No biggie, but it helped."

"Oh for God's sake, that's so obviously a lie!"

"You think I would lie to you? Becky, I love you! It's always you. You and only you. We've been dating for years, for crying out loud, I'm not going to cheat on you like that. Don't you trust me?"

"Not anymore," she murmured quietly. He felt his heart shatter. He'd spent the past few years with her, getting to know her, falling in love with her. Everything he did, he did it with her in mind. He wrote her songs, he let her come to the recording sessions, he did _everything_ for her. And for what cause now? For a stupid misconception to mix them up. Y'know what, he was _angry_. Why didn't she trust him? All the effort he'd put into this relationship, only to have her doubt him because he kissed someone on the cheek. Katie was ten years older than him! He wouldn't be dating her!

"I can't believe you think I'd do that!" he exclaimed. "Don't you love me?"

"I don't know anymore. Not after what you did."

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything. Why can't you believe me? I thought we had something here. I thought this was love. Have you just been leading me on the whole time, then?"

"Leading _you_ on? You're the one dating behind my back." He threw his hands in the air and squeezed his eyes shut. There was no use trying to explain anything to her when she was in this sort of mood. He'd experienced it before, although it had never been directed at him. He shook his head. "Get out of my house," she told him sternly. He obliged.

As he slammed the front door shut behind him, his bag swinging on his shoulder, he sighed, wondering where he would go. He felt the emotions threatening to swallow him up and knew he had to get out of the public eye, but there was no way he could go home. His mother would kill him if she knew he'd skipped work to visit his girlfriend. There was only one place to go.

He heard the drumming as he walked up the driveway. It was a more complicated beat than usual, and he picked out the occasional slip-up. But it was definitely an improvement. In his min he tried to think of a good guitar riff to distract him. He rapped on the front door and tapped his foot, waiting. The drumming stopped abruptly and he heard an, "It's unlocked! I'll be with you in a moment!"

He tested the handle and let himself in, pulling his shoes off and leaving them beside the door like Dom's family always did. Dom appeared in the doorway and eyed Matt's paint-splattered jeans and old baggy shirt that he'd stolen from his father.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked with a small smile. Matt shrugged.

"Can I come in?" he wondered, even though he was already inside. Dom made a gesture to follow him into the kitchen.

"Nobody else is home. Drink?" Matt nodded and Dom poured him a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." He downed the juice, not having realised how parched he was. It was gone in a gulp.

"So, uh, how are you? You okay?" Matt nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. You're just...you seem really nervous about something. All jittery. And you're talking faster than usual, I can barely understand what you're trying to say." Matt tried extra hard to slow down his speech.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, mate, I'm just worried about you." Matt turned his attention from his empty glass of juice to Dom's face and his honest eyes. "You seem really out of it. Are you sure you're okay?" Matt swallowed, the entire event sinking in now. Was it over with Becky? Was that the end of their relationship altogether? It was all a great shock. He inhaled and said, steadily,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, what was that drumbeat you were practising earlier?" And with that, their topic of conversation changed, Dom chatting eagerly about the ideas he had for a new song or two. They were going to be playing a couple of gigs down in Exeter in a few days anyway, so they needed some new material so as not to bore the crowd. It was always the same few friends that turned up.

They went out into the garage and Matt pulled out a small wooden chair, sitting on it and folding his little legs as he watched Dom practice. It was...relaxing, being here in this environment. Just the two of them. There wasn't any pressure to be someone he wasn't, like he was expected to act at home. He wasn't trying to impress anyone. He could just...be himself around Dominic. It was nice.


End file.
